Mike's Gift
by lovexbeautifulxlife
Summary: Based on Team Spirit. This is Mike's words on how he felt about what happened and his feelings for Emily. It's through a poem. It's a two parter. When Emily reads it one night, her feelings for him grow stronger. Memily fans enjoy! It's my first PRS fic.
1. The Poem

Mike's Gift  
>LadyRose83<br>Copyright 2011

_**Just to let you know, this is my first in three things**_

_**1. First Power Rangers fic  
><strong>__**2. First poem through here ever!  
><strong>__**3. And yes, my first Memily fic**_

_**I thought about doing this for the longest time, but finding time to do this through my hectic life in which I don't plan on going into detail. This is based on Team Spirit. This is Mike's words through a poem, in which for me wasn't easy to think of (and write I might add). I'm not very good at poetry. I'm also not good at romantic stuff either. It's kinda out of my element for me… I think. **_

_**Anyways, please let me know what you think.**_

_**On with the fic/poem.**_

* * *

><p>Emily was the last one to go to bed that night. They just celebrated her birthday in which she loved because her team was there with her. Smiles were spread around the room as the candles were blown, presents unwrapped, and food was eaten.<p>

Once everything settled down and everything was cleaned up, it was decided that everyone called it a night. She went into her room and placed her gifts in the closet.

All but one.

It was a card with a piece of paper that was given to her by Mike. Emily took it to her bedside and opens the card up, catching the paper that fell out. She didn't get a chance to read what was on the paper at the party, Emily wanted to read it later, when she was alone. Sitting on her bed, she then reads what was written.

_Watching you sleep I couldn't help but to think  
><em>_How life can change in a second  
><em>_My thoughts are only focused on you  
><em>_How to save you from endless slumber_

_Each second that passes  
><em>_I can't help to think about  
><em>_How my heart is broken into pieces  
><em>_When I see you like this  
><em>_I feel helpless  
><em>_I can't tell you the things that I want to tell you  
><em>_Tell you how I feel  
><em>_Tell you that I would give up my life for you  
><em>_To not know if you feel the same way_

_Fighting everything that I have  
><em>_And the sacrifice that I would have made to get you back  
><em>_Because you are all I care about  
><em>_Even though if I did lose my mortal life and never see you again  
><em>_I would know that you will be okay_

_I am glad that there was another way to save you  
><em>_I would miss your smile  
><em>_Your eyes  
><em>_The way you laugh  
><em>_And especially your spirit_

_I wish there was a way to tell you how much I care and love you  
><em>_I wish there was a way that I would know if you felt the same way about me  
><em>_I just wanted to know to let you know through here  
><em>_How deep my thoughts were when your spirit was taken  
><em>_I just wanted you back again  
><em>_Along with your loving spirit_

Emily then folded up the piece of paper, lost in thought. She feels the same way, alright. The problem was how is she going to tell him?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes, there will be part two. Not through poetry though. Remember, this was Mike's gift for Emily on her birthday. How does she feel when she reads this and how does she tell him? Find out soon. **_


	2. Feelings Grow Stronger

_**A/N: I would like to thank you guys in advance for reviewing and favoring my first PRS fic. I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me. It takes time for me to get the thought in my head on how I want everything to go on here. Most of the time, it doesn't come out the way I want it to be, we'll see. **_

_**So without further a due, here's part two (the conclusion)!**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Emily couldn't sleep at all, no matter how hard she tried. She kept on thinking about Mike's words that were written on the paper that was given to her last night. While she read it, it felt like he was there with her, telling her himself. That's how real it was to her, she could hear his voice in her head, over and over again as each word in the poem was spoken.<p>

As Emily sat up, she thought about how nervous he was when he gave the card to her at the party. All she did was smile at him and thanked him, she said it nervously. During that time, she thought nothing of it; maybe Mike was just being friendly. Now that Emily read the poem, revealing his feelings for her and she feels the same for him, she now wants to tell him how she feels. The problem was how without stating the obvious.

She got herself out of bed and walked out of her room, she needed fresh air. Being in her room wasn't helping her at all. What she didn't know was that Mike was sitting outside on the bench, looking up at the night sky. Emily took a deep breath and slowly joined him outside, holding the paper close to her.

"Can't sleep?" She asked Mike, which made him turn around to see who it was.

This made him smile, before turning around to see the stars again. "Yeah." He replied. "Can't sleep either?"

She sat down next to him, "Yeah, I can't sleep either." She replied. "I just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

Silence fell between the two; it was an awkward moment for them. Mike then turned to see that Emily was holding on to the piece of paper in her hand, and then turned back to the night's sky. He recognized the paper; it was the poem that he wrote her for her birthday. She finally got a chance to read it, the thought of that made him smile a little bit more.

Emily broke the silence a few moments later, "It was beautiful." She said.

"Huh?" Mike asked, snapping out of his trance to face her.

"Someone wrote a poem for me and I said that it was beautiful." She replied.

"I guess the person who gave it to you really loves and cares for you." Mike said. He knew what she was talking about, but neither wanted to reveal much as to who it was from.

"He does from what I can read." Emily said, "And you know what?"

"What?"

"When I read this, my heart was beating a million miles a minute. I have genuine feelings for the person who wrote this. This poem, the person who wrote it from the bottom of his heart, who has special feelings for me, has made me realize that my feelings for him have grown stronger." She said as her eyes looked at the note.

"This person, who wrote this, thanks you for telling him how you feel." Mike said, smirking.

"Because it's true." Emily said, smiling at him, "and you're welcome. It's really sweet. No one has ever written something like this before…."

Words escaped her as Mike lifted her face so his eyes met hers. Both grew nervous as the space between them gave way as their lips brushed together for a kiss. Emily opened her eyes for a moment to see if she was dreaming, but then closed them when she knew it wasn't. A second later, Mike did the same, and then closed his. He wasn't dreaming this either. Both knew it was a reality.

Few moments later, they parted. Gathering up what just happened between them as they looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we should get some sleep." Mike said, breaking the silence.

Emily nodded as both got up and went inside. He walked her to her bedroom hand in hand. Both were thinking about their talk and the kiss. It was comforting to know that they share the feeling of love towards each other.

Once they stopped at her door, the two faced each other, looking into each other's' eyes.

"Thank you again for the poem." She said. "I loved it. Knowing that it came from your heart means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. " Mike smiled again. "It means a lot coming from you."

Then they leaned in and kissed again, keeping their eyes closed this time. Moments later, they parted and smiled.

"Good night, Mike."

"Good night, Emily."

Emily went inside her room as he walked to his only to look at her door as it closed. He smiled and walked to his bed and fell asleep with his mind at ease.

The end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, thank you for reading and reviewing this fic. I'm glad that the first time (in all of my of my fics that I have on here), this one came out the way I wanted it and I'm very happy and satisfied with it and I hope you are too. <strong>_

_**Should I write more Memily fics? Let me know when you review. **_

_**~LadyRose83**_


End file.
